Theodore Grey
Theodore Grey (b. August 24, 1989), also known as a Prince Dorrek VIII, is a mutant, and a Skrull-Kree hybrid. He is the youngest son of Captain Marvel and Princess Anelle. He is a member of the X-Men Kids and the Young Avengers. Theodore is a member of the Grey family. 'History' : "So I'm half-'Kree, half-'''Skrull?"'' :: −'Hulkling' Early Years Theodore Grey was born on August 24, 1989 in Tarnax IV, and was raised in New York. He is the youngest son of Liam Grey and Skrull Princess Anelle. He is of American, British, French and Japanese heritage. Theodore is the younger brother of Rick and Rebekka. During the Kree-Skrull War, the Super-Skrull kidnapped Captain Marvel, Quicksilver and the Scarlet Witch and presented them to the Skrull Emperor. While the heroes later escaped, the Emperor's daughter, Princess Anelle, conceived three children with Liam. At birth, the children were immediately exiled and grew up on Earth as Rick, Rebekka and Theodore Grey. On Earth, Teddy used his powers mainly in an effort to fit in with his high school classmates, particularly the class president and basketball team captain, Greg Norris. Fitting in for Teddy included using his shapeshifting to provide access to New York City high life by impersonating various superheroes and celebrities. Finally, when Greg coerced him into breaking into the ruins of Avengers Mansion, Teddy decided that some things were more important than fitting in, and rather than let Greg loot the mansion, he ended the friendship. Becoming an X-Man Young Avengers Marriage and Children The Children's Crusade After Wiccan's powers overloaded during a battle with the Sons of the Serpent, the Avengers decided to keep him under observation. Hulkling and the other Young Avengers broke Wiccan out of holding and began the search for the Scarlet Witch. Accompanied by Magneto and Quicksilver, the team travelled to Transia and then to Latveria before discovering a depowered and amnesiac Wanda engaged to Doctor Doom. The rediscovery of Wanda did not go unnoticed though, as the Avengers soon arrived on the scene. A battle with Doom's Doombot army soon broken out and was only stopped by the arrival of Iron Lad. Iron Lad teleported the Young Avengers and Wanda into the timestream. They all went into the past, and met reanimated Jack of Hearts, who exploded. After that Wanda remembered who she is, regained her powers and returned herself, the Young Avengers and Scott Lang into the present. Wanda's increased powers were revealed to be the result of her gaining a connection to the life force itself. A ritual intended to undo the Decimation was interrupted by Patriot, leading to the powers being transferred to Doctor Doom. He intended to usher the world into utopia, a utopia in which he would rule. The Avengers and X-Men teamed up to defeat him, in the process, Stature was killed by Doom, and the villain escaped after losing his powers when they overloaded. Iron Lad proposed to save Stature through the Timestream but Vision refused, ending with both of them battling each other and Iron Lad destroying Vision and then taking off to the timestream, even after Wiccan warned that this was the moment in time where he became Kang the Conqueror. In the aftermath of the battles, the Young Avengers disbanded and stayed in low profile during the major events that transpired in the world (the Spider-Island infestation, the X-Men's Schism and the resurrection of the Human Torch). Wiccan fell into a severe state of depression, but Crystal brought him out of it by telling him that she was pregnant with their son. However, their moment of joy was interrupted by Ms. Marvel who called William to the Avengers Mansion. After a few words from Captain America all the remaining Young Avengers were officially named as full-fledged Avengers. Ultimate Battle 'Powers' Powers as a Skrull/Kree Teddy is a hybrid of both Kree and Skrull. As a result of his hybrid nature, Hulkling has various powers and abilities of each race, including; Metamorphosis: Hulkling is a shapeshifter of remarkable ability. While he most commonly shifts into a teenaged version of the Hulk, he has also been known to impersonate well known superheroes such as the Human Torch, Mister Fantastic, and Tony Stark. In the heat of battle — or of the moment — he has evidenced a less refined style of shapeshifting: growing claws, extending his reach and growing wings in a protoplasmic manner. *''Flight:'' Using his metamorphic powers, Hulking often grows wings strong enough to propel him into the air. *''Subconscious Metamorphic Adaptation:'' Hulkling has shown the (subconscious) ability to adapt his body depending on his situation at the time. One being his body shifting biomass to protect vital organs, while the Warden of The Cube was attempting to vivisect him. *''Healing Factor:'' The ability to regenerate injured tissue and brain cells to an extraordinary degree. Superhuman Strength: Hulkling is much stronger than an average human, and stronger than even most Krees are because of his partial Skrull background. He is rumored to be above Strength Class 100. *''Limited Invulnerability:'' Hulkling's skin can become much denser and thicker than any normal human's, giving him a very strong resistance to pain and injury. 'Abilities' Strength Level Weaknesses 'Appearance' Theodore is a very handsome, tall young man, with blonde hair, blue eyes and tanned skin. His body is toned, muscular and slim. *'Hair:' Theodore has short blonde hair, usually kept in a spiky fasion. He normally has little to no facial hair. *'Wardrobe:' *'Tattoos:' He has two known tattoos; the word "Relax" on his right wrist, and his initials on his right shoulder. *'X-Men Uniform:' Theodore's X-Men uniform consists of a black, sleeveless bodysuit with orange accents, and black military boots. He wears black gloves with orange bands. *'Skrull-Kree form:' Theodore's Skrull-Kree form resembles a teenaged version of the Hulk, his skin turning green, and his body becoming bulky and somewhat scaly. Very often, he also grows claws and wings. 'Personality' 'Equipment' Digivice: Theodore carries a Digivice. The Digivice allows his Candlemon to digivolve and also allows access to the Digi-World through any computer. Ones Digimon can also travel between the real world and the Digi-World. Digi-Tag and Crest: Theodore carries his Digi-Tag along with the Crest of Confidence around his neck. This allows his Candlemon to digivolve into its Ultimate and Mega form. Weapons 'Transportations' Category:X-Men Kids Members Category:Americans Category:Skrulls Category:Krees Category:Grey family Category:Shapeshifters Category:Darkholme family Category:Munroe family Category:Regenerative Healing Factor Category:Blue Eyes Category:Blonde Hair Category:Male Characters Category:Characters born in 1989 Category:Virgo (sign) Category:Characters Category:Young Avengers Members Category:Digi-Tamers Category:Crest of Confidence Bearers Category:Royalty